


That Damned Hug

by Danny_droid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Hank Anderson/Connor, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Hank Anderson, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Hank Anderson, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Their perp of the month was securely locked up in a cell in the DPD, so Connor wanted to thank Markus for his help on this case. A hug between both of them makes Hank feel jealous and misunderstandings happen.





	That Damned Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! First of all, I'm a newbie in AO3. It's my first time EVER posting a fanfic, though not my first time writing one. This is just a fluffy thing I plotted in like half an hour, while getting ready for school the other day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> (btw english is not my first language and it's my first time using this style of writing fanfics)
> 
> EDIT (May 19th): Now with proper error correction and rating updated.

Their perp of the day - well, month - was securely locked up in a cell in the DPD.  
  
_Finally._  
  
Hank sunk into his chair with a groan. God, he was _exhausted_. Connor approached Hank's desk and sat on it with a sigh of his own. His internal clock shined a bright _19:38:02_ \- their shift of the day had ended thirty eight minutes and two - now three - seconds ago.  
  
Hank had his eyes closed and his brows furrowed, so Connor decided to do a quick scan on his partner - even though the man didn't like when the android did so. Hank's vitals were stable and his stress levels were dropping quickly. Good.  
  
“Con, you with me?” asked the lieutenant, putting one of his big hands in Connor’s left thigh.  
  
“Sorry, Hank. Just got a little bit distracted,” Connor put his hand on top of Hank’s. “You were saying?”  
  
“I was asking you if you wanna go home. We can finish the paperwork tomorrow."  
  
“Of course,” at that, the older man got up, his joints doing loud cracking sounds. Connor followed him and both said their goodbyes to their colleagues, walking to the parking lot where Hank's old car - he refused to get a new, automatized one - was parked. "Hank?"  
  
"Yes, Connor?"  
  
"Can we stop in one place before going home?" Hank narrowed his eyes at his partner but ended up nodding and getting in the car.  
  
"Where do ya wanna go?" Hank asked as soon as Connor sat beside him. At that, the RK800 turned off the skin of his hand, showing an address. "The _Cyberlife Tower_?" Hank raised an eyebrow.  
  
" _Jericho_ _Tower_ , you mean," Connor corrected. That's right. Little after the successful android revolution, Markus and his followers took control of the _Cyberlife_ _Tower_ and transformed it into the _Jericho Tower_. All the androids that didn't have a place to go stayed there and there's now where androids go when they need new parts or updates. Or just to hang out and eat Simon's - amazingly delicious – thirium-based food.  
  
"Why d’ya wanna go there, Con?"  
  
"I just want to thank Markus for his help in this case," Connor, very innocently, batted his eyes at the man. "Can we go there, Hank? _Please?_ "  
  
And how could Hank say no to the owner of those beautiful chocolate eyes he learned to love? So, the lieutenant drove his car through the icy roads to get to the _Jericho_ _Tower_. Once they arrived, two androids dressed in a very heavy-looking armor asked for identification, but smiled brightly when they saw Connor.  
  
"Connor! It's so good to see you again," said John, a GJ500 who previously worked as a security guard at one _Cyberlife_ warehouse.  
  
"It's been a while," Jack, a GS200 said, smile never leaving his face.  
  
The androids talked for a while and Connor and Hank found out that John and Jack's shift had just ended. Connor, then, suggested to Hank give them a ride to the _actual_ building and again, how could Hank say no? That's how he ended up with not one, but _three_ androids in his car.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived and were promptly received by the leader of the androids himself.  
  
"Connor!" Markus ran in Connor's direction as soon as the RK800 exited the car, giving him a hug. After some _very_ _long_ seconds, both broke apart. "Hello, Lieutenant Anderson."  
  
"Huh, hi, Markus," even though it's been almost two years since the revolution, Hank still felt a bit unsure around the one and only Markus, the one who _completely_ changed the society as he'd known for so many years.  
  
"It's good to have you back here," Markus's attention turned to Connor once again. "How's everything going? Any news about that case you were working on?"  
  
"Well, that's actually why we're here," Connor smiled brightly. "We just captured our criminal this evening."  
  
"Connor, that's _excellent_ news!"  
  
Just when Connor was about to reply, Simon, the PL600 who was Markus's right hand, showed up.  
  
"Connor! Lieutenant Anderson! I'm glad to see you here," Simon gave Connor a quick, one-armed hug - since his other arm was holding a tray with three hot chocolate mugs. "I made warm drinks for everyone," he gave Markus one of the mugs and other to Connor, both answering with a small _thanks_. When he was giving one to Hank, the man refused. "Please, Lieutenant, have a drink. I'm sure it'd be good, since it's so cold outside."  
  
"I would rather not," Hank wasn't really interested in drinking something with blue blood - thirium - in it. Since the revolution, there was created thirium-based food for androids, so they could enjoy it as much as humans did with their own food, but Hank still didn't want to try it. It probably wouldn't be healthy to humans - but what did Hank knew about being healthy, anyways?  
  
"Oh," Simon let a little chuckle out. "This one is not thirium-based, Lieutenant. Connor told us both of you were coming here, so I made a mug of _ordinary_ hot chocolate for you," once again, he handed Hank the drink.  
  
"Oh, huh, thanks, Simon." Hank gave a tentatively sip of the drink and was surprised with how good it tasted. It was just like he preferred. _Connor probably told him._ And the warm liquid surely _did_ help to stop - at least, soothe - the feelings prompted by the freezing cold weather.  
  
After some brief minutes of chatting, Simon retreated to make sure the two androids who were going to replace John and Jack in their positions had an extra mug of the warm drinks.  
  
"It was really nice of Simon to make those drinks for everyone," Connor smiled at Markus and his smile was mirrored in the other's face.  
  
"Indeed. When you told us you and the lieutenant were coming here, Simon thought it'd be a good idea to welcome you with something warm, since it's really cold," the smile just grew bigger, something fonder, even. "He also made sure he made enough hot chocolate for everyone. What can I say? Simon sure likes to cook and make everyone happy."  
  
Silence stretched between them, something comfortable, both watching as Simon delivered hot chocolate to everyone.  
  
Markus was the first to break that silence. "What were you going to say before?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Before Simon showed up," Markus clarified, "you were going to say something. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, right," Connor put down his now finished mug in a little table. "Well, I was going to thank you. It was thanks to the information you gave us that we managed to catch our man."  
  
"Oh, _please_ ," the android with heterochromatic eyes rolled them at that, putting his own empty mug next to Connor's. "I only gave you some information, _you_ did the rest."  
  
"But, still, it'd have taken us the double of the time to find the criminal if you hadn't help us! So, thank you."  
  
Markus let out a sigh. "I can't make up your mind, now can I?" he smiled. "Well then... you're welcome."  
  
Both androids smiled brightly at each other before _diving_ _in_ for a _really_ _long_ hug. For some reason, Hank's stomach curled in his body. The androids _completely_ forgot he was there as well. He made sure to make more noise than necessary once he put his own mug next to the others.  
  
"Connor, it's getting late. We should go," the lieutenant was trying his hardest not to sound too... what was that feeling, really? Pain? Jealousy? "Say our thanks again to Simon for the hot chocolate."  
  
"I sure will," Markus let go of Connor. "Oh, I just remembered! There's this new ice skating ring opening this weekend and we were thinking of going there to the opening. You should come with us."  
  
At that, Connor looked at his partner and Hank only shrugged. He just wanted to get out of the _Jericho_ _Tower_ and take a nice, warm bath. Maybe curl up against Sumo and rethink all his life choices, afterwards.  
  
"We would love to," said Connor, in the end.  
  
"Perfect, I'll give you the details later. Invite Detective Reed and Richard as well, won't you?"  
  
Connor nodded and, saying their goodbyes, he and Hank walked to the older man's car. Well, Connor walked; Hank basically _ran_.  
  
"Hank, what's wrong?" Connor asked, both of them already leaving the tower and on their way home. Hank murmured a small _nothing_ , but of course the android knew better. The radio of the car was turned louder than usual and the man hadn’t complained about the traffic even once. "Hank, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, Connor, really."  
  
The silence that stretched between them _definitely_ _wasn't_ as comfortable as the one with Markus.  
  
Hank's stomach kept turning and hurting the whole drive. He had this bad, weird feeling in his gut. Some _dark_ butterflies kept _flying_ inside him, making Hank feel anxious, knuckles turning white with how much force he grabbed the wheel.  
  
"Hank, stop the car," Connor pleaded - he _knew_ his partner wasn't okay and wanted to know what had happened so he could help. " _Please_ , Hank."  
  
Letting a _long_ sigh, the lieutenant complied with Connor's plead. He stopped the car close to a park that was - unsurprisingly - empty at that time of the day. The music playing on the radio _died_ along with the noise of the car. Silence prevailed in the vehicle, the only sounds present being Hank's ragged breathing and the sound of sirens far away.  
  
"Hank, what's wrong?" the android dropped the million dollar question. "And, _please_ , don't say it's nothing. I _know_ you and I _know_ something's wrong."  
  
Hank had been avoiding looking at those beautiful brown eyes, because he knew, as soon as he did so, he'd be lost, but he ended up doing it anyway. His partner was looking at him with so much concern and... _love_.  
  
"It's just," Hank sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "the way you and Markus hugged... It kinda... bothered me."  
  
Connor stopped for a moment, LED spinning a bright yellow as he took in all of the information, until he came to a conclusion. "You're jealous," Hank mumbled something in the lines of _no shit, Sherlock_ , turning his face away in order to hide the blush that adorned his cheeks. "Hank, why are you jealous?"  
  
"I don't know, Connor," irony was present in Hank's voice, " _Maybe_ because _my_ _boyfriend_ was holding _another_ _man_ in a very... intimate way."  
  
"You - Are you _really_ jealous of Markus?!"  
  
Hank rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "Yes, Connor. I am _really_ jealous of Markus."  
  
"Oh, Hank," Connor looked fondly at his partner. "There's no need for you to be jealous of him."  
  
"Oh, _really_ ," the lieutenant crossed his arms, brows furrowing deeply and a scowl forming on his face. Saying he was angry was an understatement.  
  
"Markus and everyone at _Jericho_ are my family. It's normal to hug your family, right?"  
  
Hank felt his anger turn into pain as he heard those words. "I thought Sumo and I were your family. And Nines as well, he's like your little brother," he quickly tried to turn his face away, but Connor grabbed him in place.  
  
" _Hank_ ," he whispered.  
  
"Jesus, Connor, you wanna wear out my name or what? I've lost count how many times you've said _Hank_ today."  
  
"Well, it is your name, _Hank_ ," Connor tilted his head to the side, almost like a lost - and freaking adorable - puppy. "We both agreed, a long time ago, that I'd stop calling you lieutenant," Connor was right in this one, Hank had to admit. "Listen, I _never_ meant to make you feel jealous and hurt you. And I know Markus didn't either. Hey, don't make that face! I'm serious."  
  
The lieutenant rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. "How can you be so sure, huh?"  
  
"Honestly, Hank," Connor looked deeply in Hank's eyes, almost has if he was trying to penetrate his soul. "What I'm saying is the truth. Besides, I never meant to say you weren't my family, because you _are_. You, Sumo and Nines are my family, I was just saying that Markus and the other members of _Jericho_ are _also_ part of my family," the android took a deep breath. "I am _really_ sorry, Hank. Really. I love you _so_ much and I really didn't mean to hurt you. _I'm sorry._ I have _absolutely_ no romantic nor sexual interest in Markus nor anyone else besides you. You are the only one I want to kiss, hold in my arms, have se-"  
  
"Yeah, okay, fine! I forgive you," Hank cut Connor mid-sentence. "Just..."  
  
"I know what you're thinking," one of Connor's hands held Hank's in his and he brought it to his lips, giving a feather-like kiss to it. " _Even though I have no feelings for Markus, he may have feelings for me._ I know that's what you're thinking, but I can assure you such thing is false."  
  
"And how so?"  
  
"Well, Markus is in a relationship with Simon," at Hank's flabbergasted expression, Connor gave him a victorious smile. "That's right. Markus and Simon are a couple."  
  
" _Heh_ , I always thought Simon had a _thing_ for Markus but I thought Markus was in a relationship with... what was her name, again?"  
  
"North?"  
  
"Yeah, North," Hank concluded. "That's also why it bothered me so much. If Markus was in a relationship, why was he kinda hitting on _my_ boyfriend? And well, he _is_ in a relationship. _Why the fuck_ is he hitting on _my_ boyfriend?!  
  
"Markus _never_ hit on me, Hank," the man raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. We do share a strong connection, maybe because we're both part of the RK series, but it was _never_ romantic nor sexual - only platonic. And Markus and North did have a... relationship in the past, but it didn't last long. Both realized being in a relationship with each other wasn't really working out, so they broke up by mutual agreement."  
  
"That makes sense, I guess," Hank let himself relax in his lover's touch and Connor smiled at that, thumb tracing circles in Hank's cheek.  
  
"I'm _really_ sorry, Hank," Connor apologized once again. "I promise I won't let this happen again, okay? And I'll tell the same to Markus, I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Con," both men leaned closer to each other at the same time, going for a few chaste kisses. "I, huh... I love you, Connor."  
  
"I love you, too, Hank," another little kiss. "Now, shall we go home?"  
  
Hank nodded and started the car, driving to his house, which now was a home thanks to that amazing android he so deeply loved.  
  
Hank couldn't be happier to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Instagram and Twitter (@danny_droid_ao3) for news and more xoxo
> 
> (PS: You don't need an account to give kudos)


End file.
